A handset may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a gaming device, an inventory control device, a media player, a digital camera, or a digital calculator. When a handset user needs assistance in operating a handset, the user may contact their handset's network service provider through a customer care center.